real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood On Our Hands
is the eleventh episode of Survivor: Bryde Island. Summary Vann Kiron asks Marah why she flipped the moment the trio returns at camp. Marah states that she felt she couldn't trust Tammy anymore. Kiron asks her if he needs to feel scared or in danger and Marah owns up that she isn't sure what to do. Marah and Sveneryn talk about the conversation between her and Kiron. Sveneryn says that they will get blood on their hands from now on. If Kiron gets out this round, Jerome will be a monster. Luft Jerome is sleeping and is snoring very loudly, annoying Joy. Jeanne looks at Jerome as she smiles, creeping out Joy. Joy makes an confessional about how shocked she is how these people are so obsessed with Jerome. Joy talks about the situation happening with Liam when they go to the sea. Liam takes a swim and says that Jerome knows how to manipulate people. So far it had worked on everyone except for her, Maulynn and Annabelle and look where they went to. Liam says that Jerome will do everything to take out Joy which makes her scared. Challenge When the two tribes enter the challenge, Jerome looks surprised to see Tammy being gone. He looks at Kiron who shrugs. For this challenge, both tribes need to pick one person to play. Sveneryn goes for Vann while Jerome goes for Luft. The two guys have to do the... exotic food challenge. Joy and Liam look shocked at each other while Marah shakes her head. Sveneryn looks overwhelmed while Jerome acts like it's nothing. Jeff then gives them a few plates and they have to eat all the food the fastest. The person who finishes it first wins tribal immunity. Survivors ready? GO! Both guys go at it. Cow blood, chicken bones, sheep eyes, they're all there. Marah vomits as she sees Sveneryn eating all of it. Joy looks she's about to pass out while Jeanne looks quite fascinated. Jerome pushes through and manages to finish the gross dishes the fastest, making Luft win tribal immunity for a second time in a row. When everyone wants to return to their tribe, Jerome quickly grabs Marah's arm and tells her to save Kiron tonight. He also says that if she doesn't, her game will end the moment Kiron leaves. Marah looks intimated and pulls her arm back, leaving the challenge area. Vann While Kiron and Marah both look devastated, Sveneryn is in a good mood. They lost but he feels he can now take out Kiron. Kiron asks Marah if she's gonna keep him and Marah says she won't, leaving Kiron behind alone. Once Marah sees Sveneryn, she runs towards him and hugs him. She starts to cry as she tells about Jerome threatening her. Sveneryn feels terrible for her and makes her feel good when he says they will get revenge. Tribal Council The trio reaches tribal council and nod at the jury who arrived as well. Jeff asks Sveneryn how tribe has been and he says that it's been peaceful and quiet but he knows that once the merge hits again, shit will get down. Jeff asks Kiron how he feels and he says he feels terrible since he's going home. He looks at Marah and says he's very disappointed her. He gives her one final chance to vote out Sveneryn or else he will not give his jury vote to her if she reaches the end. The jury look at each other while Marah starts to blush. The trio votes and Jeff then announces the results... . . . . First vote... . . . . Kiron . . . . . . . . Sveneryn 1 vote Sveneryn, 1 vote Kiron and there's only one vote left... . . . . 12th person voted out and the fifth member of the jury . . . . . . . . Kiron (2-1)! Moles rolls her eyes as Kiron gets his torch snuffed. Marah and Sveneryn are holding hands. Jeff says that it comes down to trustworthy and contacts and once you're in the minority your time is up. Votes Sveneryn voted Kiron: "This took some time but at least you'll go home this time." Marah voted Kiron: "All thanks to Jerome for being a total jerk." Kiron voted Sveneryn: "Fingers crossed. If I go home then Marah is a real b*tch!!!" Final Words "I saw this coming. I know that Jerome will avenge me. Jerome is my hero and my best friend and I'm gonna do anything to make sure he will win this game. Jerome is the best person I have ever met and I know we are gonna be best mates after Survivor as well." - Kiron, 7th Place